October And April
by MeAndMyFavoritePetDog
Summary: She was beautiful, wild and carefree. He was cold, flagitious and arrogant. But most of all, they were on seperate sides of the war. She was a rebel and he was a Dragoon. How does she affect Tavington, and why does he feel a sudden connection to her? She is a rebel after all.
1. Prologue

"Yes." One of the Dragoons laughed as they told stories of their past. They had dressed in rebel uniforms because they had gone s undercover. William Tavington had just accepted Captain Wilkins to be one of the Dragoons; he knew everything and everyone in this small town. They could get the information they needed easily and be on their way. The Dragoons had stopped at a local tavern in town. The music was loud, so were the drunken men and the drunken whores laughing at their side. They tried to hide their English accents the best they could, but most rebel men were so drunk that they did not even notice.

Tavington had a plan. He wanted to figure out what the rebels were thinking, what they knew about the militia, and the "_Ghost"_. William cringed at the thought. His thoughts were interrupted by Captain Wilkins speaking.

"And there's Amelia Harland." He said to Tavington. It took Tavington a moment to spot her but once he did his heart stopped. She was breath taking. She had long platinum curls that she let loosely fall. She had on a very lovely white and purple gown. Tavington wondered what she would be doing at a place like this.

"Who is she?" William asked, breaking his eyes from the blonde beauty. Captain Wilkins chuckled.

"Once of the richest men in towns Daughter. " Wilkins said.

"What's her story?" Tavington asked, taking a huge gulp from his half empty beer.

"Well, when she was young maybe around five, her mother passed away. Her Father has raised she and her younger sister, Rebecca. But, she might look very innocent and good. But she is far from it. She hangs around the roughest crowd in town. We all feel terrible for the Father, tries best to tame her. Five men have tried to court her and she refused all of them. She is rude, and foul mouthed. I should know, I'm one of the five men that tried to court her." Wilkins said as he took a shot of whiskey. Most of the men laughed.

"So, she just runs wild?" Tavington asked, intrigued about the young girl.

"Absolutely, but she is a beauty to look at." Wilkins said.

"And her age?" Tavington asked.

"Sixteen, and her sister Rebecca is fourteen." Wilkins finished. Tavington glanced at the girl once more, only to find she was no longer there. William took another sip of his drink and began to wonder about the wild Amelia Girl.


	2. Chapter 1

Amelia Hartland stood at the edge of her bed, holding on to the bed stand as the maid pulled the strings on her dress together.  
"Suck in Miss Amelia!" She said, trying not to let her frustration shine through. Amelia inhaled and held her breath as long as she could.

"Were done." Sicily said with relief. Amelia was not the easiest person to work with. She was so stubborn, always had been. Amelia smiled at Sicily as she slipped on her shoes.

"Thank you Sicily, your marvelous as always." Amelia said, kissing Sicily on the cheek. Sicily was a older woman, about in her sixties. She had raised two generations of Amelia's family. Sicily loved Amelia as if she was one of her own.

"Are you ready?" Rebecca asked, popping her head in Amelia's room. Rebecca had dark blonde hair, and bright green eyes. She took mostly after her father. Amelia looked so much like her mother. Her mother was so beautiful. Amelia missed her so much.

"Yes, just one moment." Amelia said, searching for her other shoe.  
"Oh! You're barbaric! Father planned this event in celebration of my engagement and you're going to make us late!" Rebecca said, pouting.

"Oh stop winning, I am ready!" Amelia said, placing her other shoe on her foot and began to walk out. She made sure to give her sister a big smile to push her buttons. Her sister always could not stand how carefree Amelia was.

"Ah, there you are." Her father said distraught. Ever since mother died, he had become so distraught.

"Amelia my dear, you look beautiful. Just like your mother." Her father said, kissing her forehead. Her father was in his late forties. He had already grown grey hair, and had gotten rounder as the years grew on.

"And look at my precious Rebecca!" Her father said in excitement. He favored Rebecca, she did what was expected of her. She grew up so prim and proper and then is marrying a wealthy man. And Amelia did the opposite of what everyone told her to do. She followed her own rules. She decided she did not want to marry now. Men only were interested in her looks.

"Hurry! We must hurry!" Her father half shouted as he pushed the siblings out of the door.

"And you forget Jonathan." Amelia stated, as her oldest Brother came dashing out of the front door.

"Oh Jonathan my boy, hop in the carriage!" Her Father shouted at Jonathan. Jonathan was a very tall man, and had the same hair color as Amelia. He was very handsome, but kept to himself mostly.

We went on to my sister's engagement party. Everyone ran up to greet my sister. Her Fiancé stood in the back, looking at me. It unnerved me so I quickly looked away.

I visited with many people. So many I was beginning to feel light heated. I walked away from the crowd and stood next to my sister's fiancé.

"Everything looks lovely Calvin!" I exclaimed.

"Does it? I am very glad you like it Miss Amelia!" He said smiling at me. Then I felt a hand grope my behind.

"Excuse me!" I said as I looked up at him, a smug look on his face. Rage filled me as my fist came to his face, shattering his nose. Then I took his head and bashed it against my knee, making him yelp. Everyone turned to look.

"Amelia no!" My sister exclaimed as she came and pushed me off of him.

"She tried to touch me, and declared her love for me, I told her that I loved you and she psychically assaulted me!" He cried. Amelia stood there with her mouth opened.

"He is lying Rebecca! He came on to me, so I hit him." I yelled. Rebecca looked back and forth.

"Don't believe her, we all know she runs wild and hangs around god only knows who." Calvin yelled back. Amelia could feel the glares around her, everyone thought she came on to her sister's fiancé. Amelia wanted to run and cry, but she stood her ground. Crying gets you nowhere in life.

"You lying piece of shit." Amelia snarled, and spit in his face. She was about to swing but her brother and father held her back.

"You don't need fifth like her in your family." Calvin said to Rebecca, laying his head on her shoulder.

"Amelia.. How could you?" Rebecca said, running off in tears. Calvin smirked at Amelia and then ran off chasing Rebecca.

"I am going to kill him!" Amelia shouted, trying to escape the grasp of her brother and father.

Little did Amelia know, Tavington and his Dragoons happened to be watching the whole shenanigans occur. Tavington laughed as she swung and hit the little bastard. He admired the fire in her heart. He and his Dragoons decided they were going to take her family's farm, and ammunition.

Amelia stormed in the house and slammed her door. She cursed up and down as she paced her bedroom floor, trying to think of ways to fix this situation. She wanted to kill Calvin for doing this.

Just as she was thinking of different ways to end Calvin's life. She heard the sound of horses approaching. Amelia walked onto her balcony and looked far out to see men approaching.

"The redcoats." She gasped, and ran downstairs to alert her family members.

"Why should I believe you, _harlot._" Her sister snarled. Amelia smiled.

"Well, if you have ears you can hear them approaching. Now is not the time to call names." Amelia said.

"Hide the weapons." Amelia ordered Jonathan. He just stood there.

"God damnit, NOW!" Amelia yelled, throwing him a gun.

"Go wake Father."She told Sicily. She nodded and ran to wake him. He was on his feet and down the stairs to greet her in moments. Before he could say a word, the Dragoons busted through the door and were standing before their eyes. Amelia immediately recognized the man from the Tavern the other night. They looked at each other for a moment before he began to speak.

"Which one of you is Edmund Hartland?" Tavington asked, finding it difficult to tear his eyes away from Amelia.

"I am." A plump grey haired man stepped forward.

"You're giving ammunition to the militia, do you deny this?" Borden asked Edmund.

"No, I do not deny." Edmund said, and hung his head.

"Take the money, belongings, livestock and weapons then set fire to the house." William said before turning to leave.

"Please sir! I will give you anything!" Edmund cried.

"Anything?" Tavington asked, as he raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, anything." Edmund said.

"Take Amelia!" A young blonde man said, pushing his sister forward.

"Jonathan!" Amelia said, sounding hurt.

"She is a harlot anyway." Her sister said."

'We cannot sell your sister." Edmund said, before Tavington cut him off.

"If you give me the girl, you can keep your house and our belongings. We take the girl and the weapons." Tavington said with a smirk.

"No father, please." Amelia said looking to her Father. Her father looked to his feet; he could not bare to look at her.

"Take her." Edmund said sadly. Amelia gasped as she felt arms pull her away from her house.

"You will all burn in hell for this!" She screamed.

"You will be riding with Colonel Tavington." A redcoat said to her. Amelia tried to keep a brave face. She spit in his face, and the redcoat slapped her, knocking her to her feet. Tavington picked her up and put her on his horse.

"Are you ready to behave and cooperate now Miss Hartland?" Tavington asked. Amelia said nothing, just silently sobbed.


	3. Chapter 2

They had been riding for what seemed like hours. Amelia just looked to the ground, feeling numb inside. Her family, her own flesh and blood betrayed her in the drop of a hat. She felt a tear fall from her eyes. She tried her hardest not to seem weak in front of these monsters. She bit her lip, so hard that a metallic taste filled her mouth.

"How much longer until we reach camp?" Tavington demanded as he slowed his horse down. Borden pulled up next to him.

"Not that much longer Sir." He replied, giving a reassuring look. William could feel the girl behind him tense up. He smirked, he knew she was afraid but wouldn't dare show it. He admired that, and that also aggravated him. He always liked getting a reaction out of people.

They suddenly stopped. Amelia felt her adrenaline pump as Tavington pulled her from the horse. Amelia thought about running away, kneeing the Colonel in the balls and running for her life. She was fast, faster than all the boys in the town actually. But as of now, she knew it was hopeless. There were Redcoats everywhere. And they were all looking at her.

"We have a new prisoner." A Redcoat said, as he forcefully pushed Amelia forward.

"Not necessarily." Tavington said. Many men raised an eyebrow. William smirked, he never intended on her becoming a prisoner, she could become of some use. Maybe a nurse or could deliver information of the militia.

"Miss Harland." William said, purposely mispronouncing her last name.

"Hartland." She snarled, and then glared at him. William couldn't deny it, even with mud, and her hair in a rats nest. She still was stunning.

"My apologies. You will be sleeping here." He said, motioning to the tent that was hardly standing up. Half of the tent was falling down while the other was rotting. Amelia bit her lip from retaliating and killing all of these men.

"Is that to your liking?"

"Fuck you." She replied coldly. Then felt a hand wrap around her neck, she turned around to see a Redcoat with a sword pointed at her side.

"Watch it, bitch." Another Redcoat yelled. She said nothing, just glared.

"She is a pretty thing isn't she?" The man holding the sword said huskily.

"That will be enough." Tavington ordered, making him release the girl.

"Can we use her to our personal advantage?" Borden leaned over and whispered in Tavington's ear.

"Rape is beneath us." He replied, his eyes locked with Amelia's.

"Escort her to her rooms." He told Wilkins. Wilkins grabbed Amelia's arm and led her towards her tent.

"Of all people James, I thought you would have tried to protect me." Amelia said.

"You are a rebel, anyone who betrays the king deserves a traitor's death." He replied.

"This is not like you, please. Help me escape." Amelia said, turning to face him. He said nothing, just looked down at her.

"If you still have any affection in your heart left for me, please. Help me go home." She said softly. She and James were the best of friends growing up. Then, once he declared his love for Amelia it changed everything. Their friendship was never the same. They hardly spoke since. James still cared deeply for Amelia, but he could not change the path he had chosen.

"I cannot Amelia." He said sadly. She looked at him with her beautiful blue eyes, they were filled with tears. He had never seen Amelia in such a state.

"Please James, I want to go home." She cried as she put her head on his shoulder. He stroked her hair. His heart ached at what he had to do. But he could not betray Colonel Tavington. He would have him hung with in a blink of an eye.

"They don't want you Amelia; your own family does not want you. Your home is here now. Now you can make the worst of it or try and make the best out of the situation." James said sternly. Amelia composed herself and looked at him.

"You're not the same boy who was my best friend, not even a year ago! You changed James. How could you." She said as she backed away and ran into her tent. James heart hurt. He loved Amelia, but he knew she could never love him. Amelia could never love anyone. She was not responsible enough for love. He slowly backed away from the tent, and left Amelia alone to suffer.

Amelia walked into the tent to find there were only a cot and a desk. She lay down on the cot and cried. She hated crying, she hated feeling so weak. But she could not keep herself together at this moment. She eventually forced herself to sleep. Maybe once she awoke she would realize she was only dreaming, that none of this was even remotely real.

"Wake up." Tavington said as he stormed into Amelia's room. Amelia opened her eyes and looked at Tavington and glared.

"It's rude to come into a ladies room without knocking, you are no gentlemen." Amelia snickered.

"Well, you Miss are no lady." Tavington said with a smirk. Amelia said nothing, just glared.

"Now, I would like you to put this on and come attend to our wounded soldiers." He said, throwing Amelia a dress with blood stains all over it. She frowned.

"I know very little about medical training." She said.

"Not to worry, you will catch on." Tavington said, then threw her a hairbrush. She looked at him and raised an eyebrow. He did nothing, he just took his leave.

She removed her gown and put on the uniform. She felt the need to vomit, the dress smelled terrible. She walked out, to find Colonel Tavington standing there waiting on her. They walked in a tent to see men laying on cots, their arms and legs missing, bleeding profusely, and horrible burns. The smell was overwhelming of rot and decay. They men were moaning and screaming out in pain. They cried for their mothers, or they prayed for the end. Amelia had never seen such a sight. She never wanted to. She felt tears fall from her eyes, looking at these men.

William glanced over at her, he saw the tears fall from her face. He almost felt sorry for her. He knew she had never been exposed to such a sight. He traumatized the poor girl.

"My god." She cried, as she turned to run out. Tavington blocked her exit and forced her to stay.

"Please." She cried. Tavington couldn't help but feel pity on her. She looked so helpless. But she was not helpless; she was not the damsel in distress type. He has seen that first hand when she shattered the Calvin boy's nose. He watched as he cried, he watched the joy come across her face as she saw his pain his agony. Oh yes, Tavington knew she was fire.

"Get in there and help my men, or die. Those are your options." He said coldly, she glared. Amelia had never so angry in her life, but had to contain it if she was going to make it out of here alive. She composed herself and turned around and smiled.

"Of course sir." She said with the sweetest smile she could give, and walked over to one of the men, leaving William confused. He watched her for a moment before leaving.

"Please help me." A young boy croaked. Amelia walked over to him and looked at him. He had to be around her age. He had sandy blonde hair, and dark brown eyes. He had a huge hole in his cheek, and his hand was completely gone.

"Oh my god, Can anyone else help me?" She screamed. She had no previous medical training, so she had not the slightest idea what to do. Nobody would reply so she went on instinct. She sterilized the wound, and began to wrap it. She put gauze in his mouth and gave him a shot medicine. It seemed to relieve some pain, because he was able to go to sleep. She went on to the other patients. Many died of bleeding out. But she was able to help most. Once everyone was asleep, Amelia ran out of the hospital and back into her tent. She immediately noticed that there was a new night gown on her bed, with a note on the side.

"_You needed something to sleep in, as well as other clothes. There is also a bath waiting. It might be cold by the time you get back. Better hurry –Colonel Tavington."_

She looked on the floor to find a trunk of gowns. She smiled, and ran over to her bath. It was ice cold, but she did not mind. As long as she could scrub the blood and puss off of her. Once she got out, the put on the night gown and laid her head down on her cot and quickly fell asleep.

She awoke with the sound of footsteps outside of her tent. She quickly jumped up, but only to find it was just an animal of some sort.

She grabbed the mirror and looked at her reflection. Her long white locks needed brushing. And she also noticed the bruises on her neck from when the man tried to choke her. She lightly touched them, and flinched in pain. She decided not to look at anymore, so she ran a brush lightly through her hair, then put a gown on.

"Amelia?" James popped his head in. Amelia looked up, and then looked back down.

"Don't estrange me!" He said harshly. His expression softened as he took a seat next to her. He looked at her. James had never seen a woman as beautiful as her. He truly loved Amelia. He wished so much she could return his love.

"Amelia, after this war we can be happy. You and I can be.." She cut him off.

"James please, don't." She said sadly.

"Why? Amelia I have known you since birth. You are my best friend, we used to everything together. How can you not feel the same? Can you not learn to love me as I love you?" James asked softly, lightly brushing her cheek.

"We could not be happy, James. I cannot return your love. Why can't you understand this? Why do you make this so hard on me? Have you no compassion?" Amelia cried.

"Compassion? My dear, it seems to me _you_ are the one lacking compassion. I come her e to confess my love for you and you deny me. Why? Do you love another?" He asked, angry now.

"No James, I do not love another. I do not think about you in such ways." She yelled.

"Oh, but you give your affection to Calvin, your sisters fiancé right?" He yelled. James knew she did no such thing, but his anger and hurt were to overwhelming.

"You know that's not true!" She screamed, and slapped him hard in the face. James's anger boiled at this point, his hand hit her so hard it sent her flying back, and her head hit the back of her cot.

"My god Amelia. I'm so..." He was cut of my William storming in.

"What the bloody hell is this?" He asked, then his eyes found Amelia, her hand on her head and blood pouring from her face. A sudden concern came over him.

"What happened here?" Borden asked, coming in the tent.

"I hit her Sir." James said sadly.

"Why did you hit her?" William said angrily.

"She upset me, and I.. I am sorry Amelia." James said, falling to his knees.

"That's quite alright Captain." Borden said.

"She is unconscious." William stated, pointing at the bleeding girl. William picked her up and brought her to his tent. He has a professional nurse look at her. William did not know why he was worried, she was just a girl. A _rebel_ girl who he hardly knew, but he somehow felt a connection with her. That never happened with him before. He loved the fact that she was so daring, so carefree. As much as he hated himself to admit it. He actually admired her in many ways. He did not want to hurt her, but to test her strength. He wanted to see how long it took that beautiful fire to burn out. Or if it ever did burn out. He was interrupted by his thoughts by Amelia moaning.

"Miss Hartland?" William said, lightly shaking her. She opened her eyes and looked at him.

"Please let me go, I won't do any treason. I promise." She said.

"I cannot do that Miss." He said sharply.

"Where am I?" She asked, trying to sit up. He grabbed her shoulders and lightly laid her back down.

"Not yet." William said. She bit her lip in frustration. To Amelia, everything was a complete blur.

"Keep him away from me, please. " She said sternly. William raised an eyebrow.

"I am assuming you're referring to Captain Wilkins?" William replied.

"Yes, keep him away from me."

"Why?"

"He hurt me; why else would I want him away from me?" She replied coldly.

"Why did he hit you?" He asked.

"I denied him, like I do each time." She said, looking at the ground.

"Refuse him?" He asked, she looked at him and William realized what she meant.

"Ah." William said. He looked at her. He understood why Wilkins wanted her, I mean what man wouldn't. William looked to the ground as well. There was a very awkward silence for a moment before William spoke.

"I am sure you are hungry."

"I am famished." She replied.

"I will bring you something to eat." He said, she smiled at him, he enjoyed her smile.

"Thank you." She said. He said nothing and grabbed an apple and bread and brought it to her. She ate very quickly.

"May I have some whisky?" She asked. William was taken aback by her question. He remembered Wilkins saying she was wild. But he didn't think she would drink. He poured her some bourbon in a glass, as well as himself a glass. He watched her as she downed her drink as if it were water.

"Are you surprised?" She asked with a smile. William chuckled a bit.

"It is not every day you see a lady down a glass of hard liquor." He said, as he took a sip of her drink. She smirked.

"I'm not very much of lady. Never have been, I prefer the wild side." She said as she took another huge gulp of liquor.

"I don't think you should be drinking with your concussion." William stated, before she drank another glass of bourbon.

"What the hell do you care?" She said before laughing and leaving his tent. He jumped up and ran after her.

"Where pray tell are you going?" He snapped. She giggled.

"Back to my tent. To sleep?" She said before walking off. He grabbed her shoulders.

"You will show some respect." William said harshly. Her smile faded into a scoff.

"Respect? You kidnapped me and made me doctor half dead men and you want to talk about respect? Take your own advice and shove it up your ass!" She smarted off as she walked off.

William just stood there in shock. He could not believe she had said something so foul to him? Did she realize he could have her executed tomorrow? Of course she did, she was a smart girl. But William also enjoyed watching the fire come out of her. The light come into her beautiful blue eyes.


	4. Chapter 3

"Get up." Tavington said as he stormed into Amelia's tent. She frowned. For the past week, she had hardly slept. She worked in the hospital for hours upon hours without a break. She hated it, all the blood and limbs. But she was strong, so she refused to cry anymore. She was just going to have to deal with the situation.

"No." She stated, she refused to leave her cot. She slept for maybe an hour. Her body was not able to function. Colonel Tavington raised an eyebrow at her. She was punished the other day for talking back to him. He had one of his men strike her.

"Would you like a repeat of the other night?" Tavington asked with a smirk. She stared at him with a blank expression. He was not used to that. Did she honestly want to get hit? But the sheer look of exhaustion crossed her face. He frowned, he knew she almost got little to no sleep. But she was working now. And she and William did have a meeting with Cornwallis today. He was going to find out all about the militia he could. He wanted nothing more to find this "_ghost"_ and rip him limb from limb.

"We have a meeting with General Cornwallis today." William said. William was not a personal fan or Cornwallis, the man was always criticizing him. Every little thing William did was not good enough for him. William worked his hardest and the man acted as if it meant nothing. He made William feel as if he could do nothing right. William knew everyone can use some _constructive _criticism. But hearing the same thing over and over again when you are well aware you have corrected the bloody situation.

"General Cornwallis? Why?" Amelia asked, slightly turning her head to the side.

"We need information about the militia." William said, then just as he was about to turn to leave she spoke.

"I honestly do not know much about them." She lied, she knew almost everything. Her father supplied most of their weapons.

"You're lying." He said coldly. She kept her face completely calm, she was not going to give away any answers to the Dragoons.

"My father never told my sisters and I about his business, and what he did." She said. He watched her closely. He could spot a liar in a second, but he was unsure if what she was speaking was the truth.

"I refuse to believe that." He said, as he once again turned to leave.

"Believe what you want, I am just telling the truth. I know nothing of the militia. Only that they are kicking your sorry asses in this war right now." She said with a smile. That angered William; he spun around and slapped her hard in the face. Once he did that, guilt immediately filled him. He was raised to never strike a woman. Even if they did deserve it. She did not move, she just looked him in the eyes. She hated him, with everything in her. Her face hurt terribly, but she would show no pain.

"I am sorry." He said softly, and lightly tried to touch her face. She did not move, just watched him as he put cloth lightly on where he hit her, apparently his rings cut her face. He looked at her for a moment. William expected her to say something, but she kept completely silent. Why she did that he would never understand. He actually wanted her to say something. Something at all, but she just looked him in the eye. She cleared her throat.

"Will that be all, Colonel?" She said. He nodded and got up began to walk out.

"Be ready in an hour." He said, and took his leave. Amelia lightly touched where he hit her. She bent down in a mirror to see the damage. It was only a small scratch but, the impact of the hit caused much pain. She frowned, she hated being hit. It wasn't in her nature, she always fought back and was never outspoken. Now she had to watch everything she said and she hated it, she hated everything about it.

She looked down in her trunk of dressed and found the nicest one she could find. It was white, with blue and gold seams. She had never laced her own dress before, so she did the best she could. She brushed through her long platinum hair. She pinched her cheeks a couple times for color, and slipped on some shoes and walked out to meet the Colonel.

William stood waiting; he turned around and glanced at her. She was so beautiful; he had a hard time trying to keep his jaw from dropping. She looked so beautiful. He hated to admit it, but through these past few weeks, he has grown to enjoy the girls company. He began to adore her fire, and carefree lifestyle.

We walked to the horses in silence. And rode in silence, but he could not keep his eyes off of her. William watched her the whole time. He knew she noticed, because she scoffed a couple of times.

"Colonel Tavington." O'Hara greeted William with his smug little smile. He looked over to Amelia.

"Who is this beauty?" He said, kissing her hand. She smiled a bit. William felt a stab of jealousy hit him as Amelia giggled at O'Hara.

"Where is General Cornwallis?" William asked, interrupting O'Hara flirting with Amelia.

"Right through those doors and on your left." He said, I grabbed Amelia immediately and walked off to Cornwallis's office.

"He was nice." Amelia said. She was oblivious to the fact that everyman she encounters wants her in some way.

"He wouldn't be so nice if he knew you were a Rebel." He said, before taking a deep breath and pushing the door open.

"Ah, Colonel Tavington." General Cornwallis said as he stood to greet him. Amelia felt nervous, very nervous.

"Very nice to see you General." William said, as politely as possible.

"I am afraid I cannot say the same." Cornwallis said. This took Amelia back a bit. She glanced at Tavington and made a face, mocking Cornwallis when he was not looking. William tried hard not to laugh, he bit his tongue.

"And who is this?" Cornwallis asked, gesturing to Amelia. Amelia was not taught formalities, well she was she just never used them. So she bowed a bit. William stared at her. He had the slightest idea what she was doing.

"I am Amelia Hartland my lord." She said. Cornwallis looked at her for a moment, then smiled and chuckled.

"Quite the charmer isn't she?" He said smiling. Amelia smiled at him. William raised an eyebrow at her. She shrugged her shoulders and looked back and Cornwallis.

"She knows of the militia." William said.

"What do you know my dear?" Cornwallis said, offering her a chair. She sat down and looked at him.

"I already told Colonel Tavington I know nothing sir. You see, my father supplies the militia with weapons. But he never shared any information with us my lord. I truly know nothing." She said, then looking down at her lap. She figured if she played the damsel in distress card, Cornwallis might feel pity on her and set her free.

"What is of your Father now?" Cornwallis asked Amelia. She put her head in her hands and began to sob. William rubbed the bridge of his nose. He knew she was laying it on thick. He knew she was not crying in the least bit.

"Sweet mother of god." William muttered under his breath. Cornwallis looked at William and glared a bit.

"Here is a handkerchief my dear." He said, handing Amelia the cloth, she dabbed her eyes and looked back at the General.

"They traded me, so that Colonel Tavington would not burn the house down. And I have been forced to be nurse, and I know little of medical things. And I have seen so much blood and death and…" She stopped because she began to fake sob.

"There child, how old are you?" He asked Amelia. She lifter her head slightly to respond.

"Sixteen, sir." She said, Cornwallis frowned and looked at William. William felt heat rise to his cheeks.

"You should have her honored as a guest, not working as a slave Colonel! She is only a child! Look at her, you traumatized her!" He said, gesturing to Amelia, who decided it would be best to sob harder.

"I-I sir, It's not what it l-looks like." William was at a loss for words.

"This sweet innocent girl has done no wrongH. She should not be punished! I command you to free her of Labor and treat her as a guest." Cornwallis said, and then walked over to Amelia.

"Look at her Colonel; you should be ashamed of yourself, now away with you." He said, and then helped Amelia up. She smiled weakly at him as he escorted her out. William placed her on her horse. She immediately stopped her sobs once they left the premises.

"You little." William said, but Amelia cut him off.

"Only the strong survive Colonel." She said, and then smirked. He was appalled at what she had done. They rode back in silence. Amelia was ecstatic inside. She knew now things were looking better.

Once they arrived, Amelia went into her tent and William went to his bed and lay down. She was impossible, how could she do such a thing and it look so convincing? He frowned. She clouded his thoughts. As much as he hated to admit it, she somehow managed to make him become fond of her. And little did he know, she deep down was becoming fond of him too.


End file.
